


Crushing on You

by fuzzy_logic9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 1: A Crush is Revealed, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021, Seriously they're useless both of them, Useless Lesbians, Wingman Ginny and Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_logic9/pseuds/fuzzy_logic9
Summary: Hermione comes to understand something about herself at the World Cup, and then sees the woman of her dreams in late October that year.But will she actually get over herself to do the needful?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Crushing on You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to go up first, because it's the prequel to the dancing fic. Ah well, stupid Ginny.
> 
> I should have mentioned this last fic, but assume canon unless obviously thrown into the dumpster.

Let it be said that one Hermione Granger was not one to shy away from things.

Until now, anyway.

She figured something out towards the end of her third year. Guys? Didn't do it for her. As teenage hormones took over, she noticed herself glancing more at women than men.

A lot more.

And then came the World Cup Debacle, as she would later call it.

You see, she was trying so hard to not stare at the Veela dancing. She was failing. Horribly. But somehow the thrall didn't affect her at all, it was her being a total disaster of a lesbian.

But one Ginny Weasley noticed. The red head didn't say anything then, but that night before chaos descended on the camp, she had one question. Well less of a question and more of a statement:

"You like girls, don't you."

Hermione's blush was all Ginny needed to confirm that.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, girls are fine too. I like both! Just uh, don't tell my mom... or Ron. Or anyone, really. And you?"

"I think... only girls." Hermione replied with a smile, knowing she had a comrade in arms.

* * *

So there was one Hermione Granger, trying not to stare at a certain French witch. One that quite clearly hit ALL of her damn buttons. She grumbled about "hormone riddled boys" in hopes of taking heat off herself. It worked, mostly.

When said witch came over for some food, she nearly lost it. She was NOT going to out herself in such a manner! She was going to come out when the time was right.

Preferably after she graduated and had already worked her way deep into society. Maybe after she retired.

The only problem was a pair of green eyes looking at her with a smirk.

"Not a word, Harry. Not a bloody word."

* * *

Most people at Hogwarts knew: if Hermione wasn't keeping Harry and Ron alive or in class, she was in the library. Usually in some far off corner to avoid everyone else. Harry, thankfully, had confronted her about the welcoming feast in her private corner, knowing that the last person who needed to know was Ron.

Or maybe he was the first because they were sure he had a crush on her, the two weren't entirely sure.

"So, Fleur, huh?" Harry inquired, smirking again.

"Oh shut up. She's gorgeous and way out of my league. And most likely straight."

"You don't know until you ask! I didn't know you weren't until she came around and you couldn't help but stare."

Hermione blushed hard, being called out for her crush.

"Stupid hormones..."

"I mean, I do catch her looking your way a lot!"

"Harry, she's looking at you. I know it's not Ron, either, and there's no way in hell she's crushing on me."

But part of her nagged that yes, she was being admired by the subject of her crush, not Harry.

Harry shrugged, and the two went back to their studies.

* * *

" _Excusez-moi_ ," came a French voice from behind Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Erm, could you tell me about the woman you sit next to in the 'all?" asked the French witch.

"You mean Hermione?"

"The brunette, with the curly hair."

"Yes, that's Hermione. What about her?" Ginny sighed. She really hoped Fleur wasn't trying to dig up info on Harry via her or Hermione.

"I wish to know more about 'er," answered Fleur, with a slight, but noticeable, blush.

Ginny _grinned_ . She knew that Hermione was definitely glancing repeatedly at Fleur all the time, and things just got _interesting_.

"Well, Fleur, how do you feel about _nerds_?"

Fleur looked confused. "Nerds?"

That got a laugh out of the red head. "She _loves_ books. Like she's always in the library if she's not in class or the Great Hall."

The older witch smiled. " _Tres bien_."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. This got interesting. "So, Fleur, why me and not Harry?"

"Because, that dreadful woman!" exclaimed Fleur. Ginny shuddered. She knew which woman that was.

"I get that..."

"So, beyond books, is there anything she likes, something that's unique to 'er?"

"Oh boy, is there. Pens. _Muggle_ pens. She has like at least 12 of them, and they're all color coded for each class. Each class gets its own pen and color ink. It's insane!"

Fleur looked a little confused. "She uses muggle pens?"

"She is muggleborn, after all."

"Ohhh..."

Ginny mentally slapped herself. If there was one thing that defined Hermione, it was her muggleborn status. That was by her own admission, even! And now Fleur lost interest, and Ginny knew it!

"I think blood purity is... 'ow to put it..."

Ginny tensed, not looking forward to the answer.

"Bullshit."

And smiled, letting her breath out. "So does she. You didn't hear this, but if her name somehow ended up in the Goblet, for Hogwarts, she would get picked. She is _that good_. But don't tell her I said that."

"So, muggle pens?"

* * *

A couple days before the first task, an owl dropped a package in front of Hermione, and then took off. The witch looked at it curiously. It was quite clearly a "muggle package" but had her name and "HOGWARTS" haphazardly slapped over where the original address was. It wasn't from her parents though, they made sure to label it was from them. Shrugging, she opened it up.

And then her jaw dropped.

"What's that, 'Mione?" asked Ron, mouth full as usual.

The brunette was too stunned, still, to respond.

Harry peered into the open box, looking at the contents. "What's a LAMY 2000?"

"It's... a pen..." the witch was still stunned.

"What's so special about a pen?"

"Ron! It's not just 'a pen'! I've wanted one of these for years now! Ever since I tried my dad's, I told him I wanted one! He told me to wait till I graduate secondary school! Then he'll get me one for university, and I would be the envy of everyone! But it's mine! My own LAMY 2000! Oh I know what ink I need to get for this!" Hermione got up and ran off to her room to write to her parents, her nerves about the upcoming task completely forgotten.

Ginny looked over at the Ravenclaw table, looking for the reaction of a certain blonde.

Fleur had a massive grin on her face.

Ginny nodded, things were looking good.

* * *

A few days later, a package from Hermione's parents arrived, carrying the requested ink. Her dad was shocked that someone knew of the LAMY 2000 there as well, and was actually interested in her enough to get her one.

Hermione blushed heavily at that assertion when she read the letter from her parents.

In the end, she ended up getting Pilot Iroshizuku Kon-peki for the ink, a beautiful blue ink for a beautiful pen, she felt. She felt weird not using her usual Diamine, but it was worth it to her.

* * *

The year progressed, the first task had come and gone, the champions working out the second task and the Yule Ball approached. Hermione had no plans, after all, she was certain she was the only lesbian in the school, and she wasn't going to ask Ginny, the only other witch who wasn't straight in the school. Or well, as far as she knew.

The problem was Ginny's family. The twins wouldn't care. Hell, Hermione thought they were bi as well. It wouldn't surprise her anyway.

The _actual_ problem was the second youngest. Ron would likely tell his mom, and that would be a gigantic can of worms. One that no one needed to deal with.

Viktor Krum, on the other hand, had just asked her to the ball. She politely declined, and Krum, ever the gentleman, nodded his head, smiled, and thanked her for her time. She was thankful he took the rejection well. She caught a glimpse of silver-blonde as he left, wondering what the person she was crushing on was doing there in the library. Eh, probably studying for the next task, whatever that was.

Harry, however, kept on pestering her when she was going to ask Fleur out. She really, really wished he'd stop it, but he was stubborn if anything.

* * *

Harry elbowed Ginny in the commons room, whispering, "Hey, any progress on your front?"

"They quite clearly have a thing for each other, but both are being too useless to do anything about it."

"Do you think they'll get over themselves in time?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry, my idiot brother will likely work up the courage first."

"Merlin, let's hope not..."

* * *

"FLEUR, GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!"

Every single student in the vicinity of the red headed fourth year facepalmed hard as he yelled at the French witch. Or at the very least rolled their eyes.

"I'm flattered, but non," was her reply. The onlookers could tell she was fighting an eyeroll, but she was being polite.

Ron's display, however, drew the ire of a bushy haired lesbian. "Ron, that's now how you ask someone to the ball!"

"Then you show me, Hermione."

Hermione sighed out, "Fine," snapping her fingers and producing a red rose. A few of the foreign students whistled at the impressive display of magic, and even Fleur raised an eyebrow. Most of the Hogwarts students, however, figured that if anyone would figure that out, it was Hermione.

It was almost like she spent every moment possible studying, practicing, or putting her magic to use bailing out her two friends and, by extension, the school.

Including while petrified.

"Miss Delacour, would you go to the ball with me?" she asked, offering the flower.

Fleur took the flower, smiled, and simply said, "Oui, I'd be 'onored to, Mademoiselle Granger."

Hermione smiled, nodded, and replied with, "I look forward to it." She then turned to Ron and stated, "See Ron, that's-" and it hit her.

Fleur said yes.

For one Hermione Granger, time had stopped. Ron was staring at her, jaw on the floor. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, had only what would quite clearly be called "shit eating grins" on their faces.

Actually everyone was staring at the brunette, she figured. She just outed herself by asking Fleur!

It took Harry clapping her on the back to snap her out of her daze, mostly. "I knew you had it in you! Way to go, Hermione!" She stared at him in a panic, trying to find the words, when the soft click of the French witch's heels caught her attention.

"I look forward to the ball, as well, _ma belle_ ," came Fleur's voice, followed by her giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione's brain completely shut down, and she barely remembered being taken back up to the commons room by Harry, Ginny, and a very frustrated Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth, LAMY 2000 is a 200 dollar pen (currently, anyway). I don't own one personally, but it's regarded as one of the greatest pens money can buy. It's the sort of thing you pass down generation to generation, it's that good.


End file.
